Tiny Toon Adventures (2020)
Faculty and Staff of Acme Looniversity # Principal Bugs Bunny - Principal / Wise Cracks / Football Coach / Basic Wild Takes / Others # Coach Lola Bunny - Gym Coach / Sport Teacher # Prof. Daffy Duck - Spotlight Stealing / Self Centerism / Advanced Wild Takes # Prof. Porky Pig - Props and Physical Comedy/Wild Takes # Prof. Taz - Destruction # Prof. Elmer Fudd - Umpire / Science / Cartoon Logic / Various Other Positions/Fudd-ology # Prof. Yosemite Sam - Class Clowning/Exploding Cakes # Prof. Sylvester the Cat - Announcer / Athletic Director / Mouse / Bird Chasing # Prof. Tweety Bird - Villain Whopping # Deans Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner - Hard Knocks © / Outwitting (RR) # Prof. Pepé Le Pew - Smellology # Miss Tina Russo - Copyist # Yoyo Dodo - Hall Monitor / Cuckoo Clock / Event Announcer / Referee # Prof. Foghorn Leghorn - Baseball Coach / Hound Teasing / Librarian/Animal Dropping # Prof. Granny - Receptionist / Head Nurse / Calculations # Speedy Gonzales - Track Coach / Announcer # Petunia Pig # Sniffles # Hector # Beaky Buzzard Acme Loon Students # Buster Bunny # Babs Bunny # Plucky Duck # Hamton J. Pig # Dizzy Devil # Elmyra Duff # Montana Max # Furrball the Cat # Sweetie Bird # Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper # Fifi La Fume # Shirley the Loon # Gogo Dodo # Fowlmouth # Mary Melody # Lightning Rodriguez # Priscilla Pig # Li'l Sneezer # Barky Marky # Concord Condor Bad Guys Mr. Swackhammer Gotcha Grabmore Dr. Gene Splicer Mr. Hitcher Silas Wonder Sappy Stanley The Wolverine The Coyote Gang Captain Tupelo Toad The Octopi Pirates The Iodizer The Sithinducks (enemies of the Jeducks) * Duck Sidious * Duck Vader * Duck Tyranus * Duck Maul Stormtwoopers Ducklone Troopers Super battle droiducks Destroyer droiducks Battle droiducks Arnold the Bit Bull Roderick and Rhubella Rat Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard Mr. Chairman The Nerdlucks (Swackhammer's former minions, now Grabmore and Dr. Splicer's assistants) * Pound * Blanko * Bang * Bupkus * Nawt TTA Theme Song Buster: We're tiny... Babs: We're toony... Tiny Toons: We're all a little looney. And in this cartoony, we're invading your TV. Buster and Babs: We're comic dispensers. Buster: We crack up all the censors. Tiny Toons: On Tiny Toon Adventures, get a dose of comedy! So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart. Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art! Plucky: The scripts were rejected. Giant Plucky Head: Expect the unexpected. Tiny Toons: On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start! Plucky: They're furry, they're funny. Tiny Toons: They're Babs and Buster Bunny. Montana Max has money. Elmyra is a pain! Buster: Here's Hamton. Plucky: And Plucky! Babs: Dizzy Devil's yucky. Tiny Toons: Furrball's unlucky... and Gogo is insane. At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree. The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933. is on a ladder, holding a anvil on Elmer as Bugs, Lola and Porky watch while Buster and Babs take their seats with Plucky, Shirley and Sweetie then turn to face the camera as Daffy drops the anvil and joins Bugs, Lola, Porky, and Elmer in a group shot when the anvil falls on Elmer, making a hole on the floor We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney. It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun! and Babs came back Buster and Babs: And now our song is done!Category:Tiny Toon Adventures